De Hongerspelen van Blaze Thorgard
by Nomar14
Summary: Blaze doet gedwongen mee aan de 345e Hongerspelen, als straf van zijn zogenaamde misdaad. Zal hij alles op alles te zetten om terug te komen? Hij moet wel, hij heeft het zijn zusje, moeder en twee beste vrienden beloofd!
1. De Ontsnapping

**Hoofdstuk 1 – De Ontsnapping**

Ik ren zo snel ik kan, op weg naar mijn huis. Bijna struikel ik over een of ander loszittende steen in de kronkelige weg. Mijn huis komt steeds dichterbij. Uiteindelijk kom ik bij de deur en bons zo hard ik kan, terwijl ik roep: 'April! Opendoen! Snel!' De deur gaat open en ik ren naar binnen. April doet snel de deur dicht en vraagt: 'Wat is er aan de hand?'

'Ruzie. Vredebewaker.' hijg ik, terwijl ik me tegen de muur naar beneden laat zakken.

'Wat heb je gedaan? Waarom zitten er vredebewakers achter je aan?' April krijgt een gezicht dat vol staat met angst.

'Ik. Treeck. Kipy. Grapje.' Mijn gehijg wordt steeds erger. Ik zie mijn zus naar ons gammele keukentje rennen. Eventjes later komt ze terug met een glas water in haar hand.

'Alsjeblieft Blaze.' zegt ze en stopt dan het glas in mijn hand.

'Bedankt, April.' puf ik uit als ik het glas aanneem.

'En vertel me nou maar eens wat er gebeurd is?' vraagt ze streng.

'Nou, ik liep zo met Treeck en Kipy door het kronkelstraatje heen, weet je wel. En toen opeens liepen er twee vredebewakers op ons af. Ze wouden ons grijpen, maar we klommen snel tegen de muur naar het dak van de slager. Ze wouden ons achterna komen, maar ze vielen naar beneden. Uiteindelijk moesten wij weer naar beneden omdat er een vliegtuig aankwam vanuit het Capitool. Daarom renden we alle drie zo snel als we konden naar huis.'

Als April net iets tegen me wilt zeggen, wordt erop de deur geklopt. 'Ik kom al!' roept April ',Verstop je.' vervolgt ze tegen mij. Ze loopt een beetje huppelend naar de deur toe en doet hem open. 'Goedendag heren. Wat kan ik voor u doen?' vraagt ze met haar lieve zachte stem.

'We komen voor die jongen met dat blauwe haar. Woont hij hier?' vraagt de man met een zware krakende stem.

'Nee, waarom dan? Heeft hij iets misdaan?' April is een geboren leugenaar, en het is mijn zusje.

'Maar we zagen hem toch echt hier naar binnen gaan!'

'Nou, misschien heeft u dat verkeerd gezien!'

'Gaan we brutaal doen?' zegt de vrouwelijke vredebewaker tegen mijn zusje.

'April, laat mij dit maar regelen.' Ik kom vanachter de oude stoffige bank tevoorschijn.

'Dat is hem! Je staat onder arrest.' roepen de vredebewakers, maar ik ren dwars door ze heen. Ze tuimelen op de grond en krabbelen dan met moeite overeind om me achterna te komen. 'Grijp hem!' hoor ik achter me, waardoor ik moet grijnzen. Even later zie ik Treeck en Kipy wegrennen. We rennen zo hard we kunnen weg omdat mijn achtervolgers versterking hebben gekregen van vier andere vredebewakers die waarschijnlijk achter mijn twee vrienden aanzaten.

Als we hijgend tegen een boom staan uit te rusten, komt er een auto met piepende banden tot stilstand op ongeveer een meter afstand. 'Rennen!' roept Treeck. Hij springt over de auto heen, wij volgen zijn voorbeeld. De auto wordt weer gestart en komt achter ons aan. 'Snel, hierheen!' roept Kipy als we bij een zijstraatje komen. We rennen het straatje in en horen achter ons een luide knal. Als ik omkijk zie ik dat de auto tegen de wand van het huis wat op de hoek staat is gereden. Nu kunnen we eindelijk even uitrusten. Maar als we even staan uit te puffen, hoor ik voetstappen. We kijken op en zien drie grote vredebewakers voor ons staan. Nu zijn we ingesloten in het straatje. 'Jullie zijn gepakt!' zegt zo te zien de leider van het trio vredebewakers.

'O ja? We zijn al eens eerder op deze manier aan jullie ontsnapt!' zeg ik. We springen met z'n drieën tegen de muur op en klimmen omhoog. Treeck en Kipy zijn boven, maar dan wordt ik aan mijn been gegrepen. 'Rennen!' roep ik nog naar ze en dan tuimel ik naar beneden, waarna ik met een harde klap neerkom op de grond.

Ik krabbel overeind en zie een vredebewaker met een zweep opgeheven naast me staan. 'Kijk uit! Boven je!' zeg ik. De vredebewakers kijken naar de plek waar we heen klommen; Niets te zien daarboven. Ik sta op en ren naar de gecrashte auto toe, spring eroverheen en ren naar het plein van ons district toe. Daar staan Treeck en Kipy al op mij te wachten.

…..

**Bedankt voor het lezen. Ik zou graag reviews ontvangen met daarin tips en kritiek om mijn verhaal beter te kunnen maken, maar onthoud wel dat dit mijn eerste fanfic is. Als jullie dit stuk goed vonden, zal ik binnenkort hoofdstuk 2 plaatsen.**

**Mvg,**

**Nomar14**


	2. De Boete

**Hoofdstuk 2 – De Boete:**

'Zo, nu even uitrusten.' lacht Kipy.

We lopen naar een boom toe en gaan er tegenaan zitten. De auto, die nog steeds vastzit in de muur, begint nu te veranderen in een vlammend wrak.

'Zat er iemand in?' vraag ik na een langdurige stilte.

'Dat weten we niet. De ramen zijn geblindeerd en de deuren zaten op slot toen we keken.' zegt Treeck.

'Het was volgens mij geen ongeluk! Het was de bedoeling dat we daarheen zouden gaan, de bedoeling dat die auto de weg zou versperren. Ik heb zo het gevoel dat de bestuurder uit de auto is gesprongen en dat door de klap de deuren in het slot zijn gesprongen.' suggereer ik.

Mijn twee vrienden knikken instemmend, maar ik weet dat ze twijfelen. 'Is het niet zo dat die Capitoolauto's vanbinnen bestendig zijn tegen botsingen?' vraagt Kipy nadat we lang hebben staan nadenken over de oorzaak van de botsing.

'Misschien. Maar door de gemaakte klap breek je je nek. Geen twijfel mogelijk.' merk ik op.

'Daar heb je wel gelijk in.' maar we weten allemaal dat er niemand meer in de auto zit. Uiteindelijk gaan we alle drie naar huis, omdat over een uur de Boete begint.

Ik klop op de deur, omdat deze potdicht zit. 'Hallo? Is daar iemand?' roep ik, maar er komt geen reactie. Ik begin harder te bonzen op de deur. Ik krijg een gevoel van angst omdat ik begin te vermoeden wat er aan de hand is. En ja hoor, als ik me omdraai zie ik dat ik gelijk had. April en mijn moeder zijn gearresteerd door vredebewakers. Ik ren naar ze toe en vraag boos: 'Wat is hier aan de hand?'

'We hebben ze gearresteerd wegens jou ontsnapping.' zegt een vredebewaker, terwijl ze mijn zusje in de auto propt.

'Wacht. Dan moeten jullie mij hebben, niet hen.'

'En je straf? Wat moet die dan worden?' vraagt de andere vredebewaker die een autodeur dichtgooit.

'Weet ik veel, maar jullie laten hun gewoon gaan!'

'Oké, maar dan doe jij mee aan de Hongerspelen!' zegt een derde vredebewaker.

'Wacht! Dat meen je niet! Stop dan mijn naam meerdere keren in de pot, maar geen directe deelname aan de Hongerspelen!' Ik probeer natuurlijk onder deze afschuwelijke straf uit te komen.

'Nee! Je doet mee, of we nemen deze twee mee om ze te straffen.' Ik heb geen keus. Ik moet meedoen aan deze afgrijselijke Spelen. Hoe zal ik daar ooit weer leven uit moeten komen? Ik kan bijna niets, behalve rennen en klimmen.

'Goed dan! Maar als jullie hun nog een keer wat aandoen, dan grijp ik jullie!' De vredebewakers kijken me boos aan. Ze laten mijn zusje en moeder vrij en we lopen met zijn drieën terug naar huis. 'Je gaat die arena toch niet in?' vraagt April bang.

'Ik moet wel. Maar ik ga wel winnen, voor jullie twee.' antwoord ik kalm. Ik weet dat mijn kans klein is, maar het is niet onmogelijk. Tijdens de trainingen focus ik me gewoon het meeste op de wapens, overleven kan ik wel.

'Maar je mag die arena niet in! Dat kunnen ze niet doen.' werpt April tegen.

'En wat anders. Als ik nou getrokken werd, dan had niemand zich aangeboden als vrijwilliger!'

'En Treeck en Kipy dan?'

'We hebben afgesproken dat we dat niet zullen doen. We zullen winnen voor elkaar, maar niet als vrijwilliger optreden. We hebben afgesproken dat we ons leven niet zullen offeren voor elkaar.' April kijkt me aan alsof ze het niet kan geloven. Ik kan er niets aan doen, maar ik moet het zeggen:

'April! Ik ga niet dood in die arena! Ik kom er net zo levend als ik erin ga weer uit! Geloof me nou maar!' Ik weet dat ik lieg, maar ik wil mijn angst niet met haar delen.

Na een minuut of tien komen we bij ons krakkemikkige huisje. Dakpannen hangen schots en scheef op het dak, de ramen zijn stoffig, de deur hangt los in zijn scharnieren. We lopen naar binnen en ik loop meteen naar mijn kamer toe om me om te kleden voor de Boete. Ik gris een wit T-shirt en een broek uit de kast. Ik was me eerst en doe dan de kleren aan. Ik kam mijn haar weer in de warboel die het was voordat het ijskoude water eroverheen ging. Als ik mijn kleding aanheb ga ik naar ons kleine woonkamertje toe. April en mijn moeder zijn in het badkamertje. Ik ga op de bank zitten te wachten totdat ze komen.

Het lijkt net alsof het haar uit mijn hoofd wordt getrokken. Mijn zusje heeft aan mijn haar getrokken omdat ik lag te slapen. 'Huh?' vraag ik.

'Je lag te slapen.' zegt ze tegen me.

'Echt? Jullie deden er ook zo lang over weet je!' lach ik. April geeft me een dreun en ik rol van de bank af.

'We gaan naar het plein toe!' zegt mijn moeder.

'Je laat haar niet in de steek! Hoor je me.' zeg ik tegen mijn moeder. Ze knikt bevestigend. We gaan naar buiten en lopen binnendoor naar het plein voor het gerechtsgebouw toe. Er staan allemaal tafeltjes met mensen erachter die onze gegevens opnemen. Als ik aan de beurt ben, zet de man achter het tafeltje een soort schokapparaat op mijn duim en neemt wat bloed af. Als ik door mag lopen ga ik bij Treeck en Kipy staan om het ze te vertellen. 'Jongens? Ik moet wat vertellen.' begin ik.

'Wat dan?' vragen ze in koor als ik niets zeg.

'I-ik moet de arena in. Ze hebben mij gekozen vanwege onze zogenaamde misdaad.'

'WAT!' schreeuwt Kipy. 'Dat kan niet!'

'Blijkbaar wel. Ze zullen wel net doen alsof ik gewoon gekozen wordt, maar ik durf te wedden dat de enige naam in die bol mijn naam is.'

Als iedereen is geregistreerd wordt het doodstil op het plein. De vrouw die altijd de tributen selecteert komt naar voren. Ze heeft steil groen haar. Ze heeft ook een afschuwelijk gele jurk aan. Eerst begint ze een verhaal te vertellen over de Donkere Dagen, dan vertelt onze burgemeester nog iets en dan is het moment aangebroken: De selectie van de tributen. 'Zoals het hoort; Dames eerst! Mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn!' Ze loopt naar een glazen bol toe die gevuld is met witte kaartje. Langzaam steekt ze haar hand in de bol en begint met graaien. Ik kijk om me heen, op zoek naar April. Als ik haar vind zie ik dat ze uitdrukkingloos naar het podium kijkt.

'Ze wordt het niet! Ze wordt het niet!' denk ik bij mezelf. En ik voel dat ik gelijk heb. De vrouw, die trouwens Elizia heet, pakt een kaartje en gaat bij haar microfoon staan. Ze vouwt het kaartje open en leest voor: 'Erika Laversen!' Er loopt een meisje van achttien jaar naar voren. Ik herken haar van school. Ze heeft extreem lang blond haar en een spits gezicht met felgroene ogen. Ze schudt de hand van Elizia en gaat dan op een stoeltje zitten om te kijken wie de jongens tribuut wordt, maar ik weet al wie dat wordt. Er wordt in de bol met jongens namen gegraaid, maar er wordt volgens mij expres extreem lang over gedaan. Eindelijk! Elizia heeft een kaartje gepakt en vouwt het open. Het is zo stil dat je een speld kan horen vallen.

'Onze jongens tribuut… Blaze Thorgard!' zegt Elizia. Ik loop naar voren en hoor een gil achter me. Ik draai me om om te kijken en zie dat April naar me toe wilt rennen. Met een blik naar Treeck en Kipy weten ze genoeg zodat ze haar tegenhouden. Ik loop verder en ga het podium op. Ik schudt de hand van Elzia en Erika en ga dan op mijn stoel zitten. De burgemeester begint aan zijn tweede toespraak vandaag, maar ik luister niet.

…**..**

**Mijn tweede hoofdstuk is af! Ik hoop dat jullie er wat van vonden. Reviews zijn altijd welkom, maar hou ze wel beleefd! Verder zal ik zo snel mogelijk beginnen aan hoofdstuk 3. Nou, nu heb ik even niets meer te zeggen.**

**Mvg,**

**Nomar14**


	3. Treinreis

**Hoofdstuk 3 – Treinreis:**

Na een lange tijd worden we naar het Gerechtsgebouw gecommandeerd.

'Niet zo hard!' schreeuwt Erika naar een vredebewaker, maar hij luistert niet.

'Laat haar eens los. Ze heeft benen om zelf te kunnen lopen!' zeg ik. De vredebewaker laat haar los, maar werpt me een vernietigende blik toe. Erika en ik worden allebei in een aparte kamer gestopt waar we afscheid gaan nemen van dierbaren. Als eerst komen Treeck en Kipy.

'Je gaat winnen!' zegt Treeck.

'Ik zal mijn best doen. Voor jullie!' antwoord ik.

'Nee! Niet voor ons, maar voor April. Ze zit nog steeds te huilen.'

'Ik zal winnen! Voor haar!'

'Dat is onze vriend.' zegt Kipy als de stilte te lang dreigt te worden.

We schudden eerst alleen elkaars hand, maar dan slaan ze hun armen om me heen en geven met klopjes op mijn rug. Ik doe hetzelfde.

'Succes.' zeggen Treeck en Kipy tegelijk als we elkaar loslaten.

'Bedankt.' zeg ik. Mijn verdriet begint op te spelen. Maar ik ga winnen, voor April. Voor Treeck en Kipy. Voor mijn moeder. Voor iedereen!

Mijn twee vrienden lopen weg en dan ben ik weer alleen.

Na vijf minuten komen mijn zusje en moeder binnen. We omhelzen elkaar meteen.

'Niet doodgaan.' fluistert mijn zusje in mijn oor.

'Nooit!' fluister ik terug. Onze moeder zegt niets. Maar ze kijkt me wel bedroefd aan als we elkaar weer loslaten.

'Hier.' zegt April terwijl ze haar hand uitsteekt. Ik kan mijn ogen niet geloven. In haar hand ligt de ring van mijn overleden opa.

'Waarvoor moet ik die meenemen?' vraag ik verbaasd maar blij.

'Als districtsaandenken!' zegt mijn moeder. Dit zijn de eerste twee woorden die ik uit haar mond hoor komen sinds ze afscheid van me komt nemen. Ik pak de ring en bekijk hem. Hij is van een metaal, ik zou niet weten welke, en is bedekt met een lichtblauwe verf waarin één letter is gegraveerd: de letter T.

_Waarvoor staat die T? _denk ik. Maar dan snap ik het. Het is de T van Thorgard, onze achternaam!

'Tijd om te gaan!' zegt de vredebewaker die net nog voor de deur stond te wachten.

'Succes, en winnen jij!' zegt mijn zusje nog, maar dan worden mijn moeder en zij de deur doorgeduwd door de vredebewaker. Ik ben weer alleen. Zal er nog iemand afscheid komen nemen? Wie zou dat dan moeten zijn? Maar er komt niemand meer. Als mijn uur voorbij is, worden we, omringd door vredebewakers, naar een trein gebracht. Zo'n razendsnel ding uit het Capitool waarmee je met hoge snelheid over het spoor raast.

Als we voor de deur van de trein staan, geeft een vredebewaker me een duw.

'Rustig aan, ja!' zeg ik boos.

'Mond dicht jij! Instappen!' snauwt de vredebewaker terug als hij me nog een duw geeft. Ik draai me om, wil uithalen, maar weet me nog net aan te beheersen.

'Ik kan dat heus wel zelf!' sis ik. Ik stap de trein in, gevolgd door Erika en Elizia. We worden naar een glanzende coupé gebracht, waar een oud vrouwtje zit.

'Wie is dat?' fluistert Erika.

'Dat is jullie mentor! De andere komt zo!' piept Elizia als ze met snelle passen naar de oude vrouw toeloopt om haar wakker te maken.

'Dit is Thea! Jullie andere mentor heet Frederic. ' zegt Elizia als Thea eindelijk wakker is.

'Nou, aangenaam.' lach ik.

'Hetzelfde.' krast Thea. Ze heeft een roestige krakende stem, maar Frederic, die nu de coupé inkomt, heeft een zachte stem. Ik snap alleen niet waarom Erika niets zegt. We gaan tegenover onze mentoren zitten.

'Hoe heten jullie?' vraagt Frederic.

'Mijn naam is Erika Laversen. Zeventien jaar oud.' zegt Erika.

'Ik ben Blaze Thorgard. Zestien jaar.' vervolg ik.

'Kunnen jullie iets?' vraagt Thea, die zich ook met het gesprek wilt bemoeien.

'Ik kan me aardig verstoppen en ik kan een beetje overweg met messen omdat ik in een smederij woon!' verteld mijn medetribuut over haarzelf.

'Worstelen. Overleven. Messen….. Werpsterren!' zeg ik kalm.

'Werpsterren?' vragen Thea en Frederic verbaasd aan me.

'Ja! Werpsterren. Die metalen sterren waarmee je iemand kunt doden.'

'Ja, dat snappen wij ook wel. Maar hoe heb je werpsterren leren gooien in district 12?' vraagt Frederic die me nu aandachtig aankijkt.

'Dat zijn mijn zaken. Die ga ik hier niet op tafel gooien.' zeg ik achterdochtig. Ik sta boos op en loop naar de coupé die ze aangewezen hebben als mijn kamer. Er staat een bed en er is een badkamer. Je hebt vanuit de trein een mooi uitzicht over het landschap. Ik loop naar het raam toe en kijk waar we zijn. We rijden net district 12 uit dus het gaat nog wel even duren voordat ik mijn belofte waar kan gaan maken. Mijn belofte om heelhuids terug te komen. De trein geeft een schok en ik val achterover. Waarom remmen we af?

'Potverdorie!' roep ik in het rond. Er klopt iemand op mijn deur.

'Wat moet je!' schreeuw ik.

'Mag ik binnekomen?' Ik hoor de stem van Erika.

'Goed dan.' De deur gaat open en ze komt binnen.

'Wat kom je doen?'

'Met je praten. We weten allebei dat we elkaar moeten doden. Maar dat wil ik niet!'

'Dat gebeurt ook niet. We worden allebei gedood. We kunnen nooit winnen.' grom ik. Ik lieg, want ik weet dat ik haar zal doden als ik geen andere keus heb. Mijn techniek met werpsterren is beter dan iedereen die ooit aan de Hongerspelen heeft meegedaan bij elkaar.

'Meen je dat? Ik dacht dat we elkaar gewoon zoveel mogelijk moesten vermijden in de arena.' Ik zie dat er tranen opbloeien in haar ogen, maar ik ga gauw weer bij het raam staan. De trein staat stil.

'Waarom staan we stil?' vraag ik als het wel heel lang duurt.

'Ze moeten tanken. Maar morgen zijn we al in het Capitool heb ik gehoord. Dat zei Thea tenminste. Nou, ik ga maar weer eens.' Erika staat op en loopt de deur uit en op dat moment komt de trein weer in beweging.

Het is etenstijd. Ik was mijn handen even snel en loop dan weer terug naar de restauratiecoupé. Frederic, Thea, Elizia en Erika zitten al aan de tafel. Er staan twee bediendes om ons te serveren.

'Geef hem maar iets sterks, als het maar geen drank is!' lacht Frederic naar een bediende. Hij knikt en loopt naar de koelkast toe, maar hij zegt niets.

'Waarom zegt hij niets?' vraag ik als ik ga zitten.

'Het is een Avox. Een bediende van het Capitool waarbij de tong is afgesneden als straf. Het zijn eigenlijk criminelen. Met haar heb ik zelfs nog op school gezeten. Niet lang dan, maar ik herken haar gezicht.' Frederic wijst naar een vrouwelijke Avox die bij het buffet staat te wachten. De mannelijke Avox zet een glas voor me neer met een zwarte dampende vloeistof erin.

'Wat is dit?' vraag ik.

'Drinken, daarna zeg ik wat het is.' krast Thea. Ik neem een slok. Het smaakt smerig en ik spuug het meteen terug.

'Wat is dit voor troep?' vraag ik terwijl ik de smaak met wat water probeer weg te spoelen van mijn tong.

'Koffie.' lachen Thea en Frederic.

'Dit is niet om te lachen! Weten jullie wel hoe smerig dit is?'

'Ja, en toch drinken we het!' Ze liggen in een deuk en Erika kan er ook wel om lachen, maar Elizia geeft me een soort brood waarmee ik de smaak kan wegvagen van mijn tong. Ik bijt erin en het is een hele opluchting. Dit smerige spul is tenminste weg uit mijn mond.

'Eerlijk gezegd is dit niet grappig!' grom ik. Ik krijg een glas water aangeboden van de Avox en ik klok de inhoud in een keer naar binnen.

We zijn aangekomen bij het dessert. Mijn voorgerecht bestond uit een lente uiensoep. Mijn hoofdgerecht uit een dikke sappige biefstuk met groentes en gestoofde aardappelen en nu begin ik aan mijn dessert: Een vanille pudding die onder een dikke laag chocoladesaus is verstopt. Ik prop alles haastig naar binnen en loop dan naar mijn kamer in de trein toe. Ik pak een zwart T-shirt en een soort jogginsbroek en ga dan in bed liggen. De dikke stof van het dekbed houdt mijn warmte vast, en dat is een ware ramp. Ik gooi het dekbed gauw van me af en draai me op mijn zij. Ik val meteen in een diepe slaap, maar ik heb een nachtmerrie.

_Ik loop door een donker bos, helemaal alleen. Ik hoor geritsel in de bosjes, maar als ik kijk zie ik niets. Stemmen galmen door het duister. Mijn benen beginnen te rennen, weg van al het duister. Maar er komt geen eind aan het bos. En dan, als ik hoor dat er iets achter me aan zit, draai ik me om. Er staat niets voor me, maar er klinkt een stem achter me. Bang draai ik me om; Weer niets te zien. Geritsel van rechts. Ik kijk en zie het staan. Er staat en man met een zwaard._ Ik schrik wakker. Wat moest die man? Zijn het soms, nu al, nachtmerries over de Spelen? Waarom had ik die nachtmerrie eigenlijk? Is het een teken? Ik zal nooit antwoord krijgen op deze vragen. Ik vraag me af hoe laat het eigenlijk is. Geen klok te bekennen in de kamer. Ik ga overeind zitten en sta op om naar de badkamer te lopen. Ook geen klok te zien. Misschien in de eetkamer. Ik ga naar de gang toe en loop naar de eetkamer toe. Het is donker en verlaten, maar de klok geeft licht in het donker. Het is half vier 's nachts. Die laatste drie en een half uur die ik normaal nog zou slapen kan ik nooit vullen. Ik hoor voetstappen achter me en na de droom draai ik me met een ruk om. Maar er is geen gevaar, het is Erika maar.

'Ook niet kunnen slapen?' vraagt ze slaperig.

'Nachtmerrie. Anders had ik prima geslapen.' zeg ik. Ze loopt naar het raam toe waar je een prachtig uitzicht over de stad hebt. Ik ga op de dichtstbijzijnde stoel zitten.

'Ik ook,' zegt Erika en ze begint te vertellen over haar nachtmerrie. ', Ik liep door een bos. Het was middernacht. Ik werd achterna gezeten door drie mannen met messen. Op het moment dat ik dacht dat ik ze eindelijk kwijt was werd ik aan mijn been omhoog gehesen door een dik stevig touw. En toen doken de mannen weer op, maar er was een vierde bij gekomen. Hij had een zwaard vast en liep op me af. Het zwaard hing vlak boven zijn hoofd en kwam met een hoge snelheid op me af, maar net voordat het me kon raken schrok ik wakker.'

'Wat toevallig. Mijn nachtmerrie was ook in een donker bos en ik kon uiteindelijk ook niet meer verder, maar dat kwam doordat er opeens een hoge stenen muur voor me oprees. Ik draaide me om en er was niets te zien. En toen ik naar links keek omdat ik geritsel hoorde stond daar een man met een zwaard. Hij had een masker op. Verder weet ik het niet meer. Ik wil er eigenlijk niet eens meer over nadenken.' vertel ik.

'Meen je dat?' vraagt Erika verbaast.

'Wat meen ik?'

'Het bos! Dat je niet verder kon! Hoe kan het dat we allebei dezelfde kenmerken hebben in onze nachtmerries?'

'Ik zou het niet weten. Ik vraag me alleen af of jij nog van plan was te gaan slapen.'

'Niet echt. Jij?'

'Ook niet.' zeg ik en dan draai ik me om om wat te drinken voor ons te halen. Na vijf minuten brengt een bediende uit het Capitool twee bekers hete chocolademelk. Ik pak een mok en neem een slok. Het geeft een brandende werking. Het is nog veel te heet! Ik proest alles weer uit en zeg: 'Kon het niet wat minder warm?!'

Erika lacht. Of ze lacht me uit of ze vind het gewoon grappig!

'Wat valt er te lachen?' roep ik naar haar.

'Oh, niets hoor!' zegt ze en ze probeert snel haar lach te verstoppen.

'Ja, dat zal wel!' Ik loop terug naar mijn kamer om een glas water te halen. Dat is beter! Ik giet ook een beetje water bij mijn chocolademelk die ik gek genoeg nog in mijn hand heb.

Ik draai me om en loop naar de deur toe. Maar waarom zit de deur dicht? Ik ren naar het raampje van mijn coupé toe en zie dat we over een heuvel razen. Waarom zit die verrekte deur nou toch dicht? Ik geef een trap tegen de deur en die zwaait open. Ik hoor ook nog eens een dreun rechts van me. Erika ligt plat op de grond.

'Wat zit jij nou te doen?' vraag ik verbaasd.

'Ik was degene die deur zogenaamd op 'slot' had gedaan! Ik hield alleen het handvat omhoog als grapje. Ik wist niet dat je boos zou worden!'

Ik knik. We voelen allebei dat de trein de heuvel af raast. Mijn maag hangt bijna ondersteboven maar ik probeer het te verbergen. Erika krabbelt overeind en we lopen samen terug naar eet coupé.

'Verrek! De ochtend is aangebroken! Kijk, de zon is al op.' zeg ik. En ik zie ook dat we in het Capitool aangekomen zijn. De hoge gebouwen steken prachtig af tegen de bergen die erachter liggen.

'Je hebt gelijk! We kunnen ons beter gaan klaarmaken. We moeten al bijna uitstappen. Waar zullen we eigenlijk eerst heengaan?' zegt Erika maar ik ben al op weg naar mijn kamer.

Ik grijp een shirt van de kast en ook iets wat ze in het Capitool jogginsbroek noemen. Ik gooi een klodder gel op mijn hoofd en wrijf het door mijn haar heen. En precies op het moment dat ik klaar ben met mijn haar komt de trein tot stilstand. De tube gel op het wastafeltje valt om en de inhoud valt op de grond. _Laat maar liggen die zooi, _denk ik bij mezelf.

Ik sta samen met Erika te wachten totdat de treindeur opengaat. We zijn aangekomen bij het correctiecentrum. Ze mogen alles bij me doen, zolang ze maar van mijn haar afblijven. De deur gaat open en we lopen naar buiten. Als we buiten staan zoeft de trein snel weg.

…

**Hoofdstuk 3! Het heeft heel lang geduurd, ik weet het. Maar dit komt gewoon door het keiharde feit dat ik het enorm druk heb met school. Maar ja, buiten dat, het hoofdstuk is af! Reviews zijn zoals gewoonlijk weer welkom. Ik zal, als ik het niet te druk heb, het volgende hoofdstuk zo snel mogelijk posten.**

**Mvg,**

**Nomar14**


End file.
